Moon of Hearts
by MegaPrinny
Summary: Ever since the Five Bells were rung, things have been going rather smoothly. Well, at least not for emotions in Castanet. Will our friend find love? or lose love? Read on to find out!
1. Content

**Happy Holidays! I would say Merry Christmas, but I don't know for sure if all my readers celebrate Christmas, and I don't want to seem insensitive and…**

**Ok, How about Happy Shut the Fuck Up? You know? From The Nerd?**

**...Hoo boy, not a great start...Well, My present to all you readers is a brand new FanFic!**

**Yes, I've been playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, and I love it. And so, Naturally, with everything I kinda get into and fanboy over, I make a FanFic.**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays, hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hello. My name is Hiroku, or Hiro for short.**

**I stand 6'3", have very dirty blonde hair, and I own a farm on the peaceful Mainland of Castanet.**

**Well, at least things weren't peaceful around here at first But with my little friend Finn, and help from the Harvest Goddess herself, we brought this land back to normal!**

**I pretty much just manage my farm and animals these days. Not much to see when you save the land.**

**Everything has been going very smoothly lately. Crops growing, animals happy, everything is just fine.**

**Anyway, introductions aside, How about we go on with this little love story, am I right?**

* * *

It was a rather quiet, peaceful Spring day on the mainland of Castanet. A slight breeze, the sun shining, and the citizens, ever so happy.

Well, at least not for one.

In the middle of the mainland, was a little farm and very plentiful farm at that.

Turnips, potatoes, and wheat growing in a little plot of farmland.

A small house could be seen, with the sun shining on the front.

Inside the house, was a very average house. Oven, cutting board, everything a basic house needed in Castanet.

To the right was a bed, with a rather large lump under the covers.

We can see a small young man wrapped in the blankets, snoring in his sleep.

"No….I need that ore…" The young man said in his sleep.

In that moment, there was a knocking sound, presumably from his front door.

He awoken, and wiped the drool from his face. He rose, popped his neck, and stood out of bed.

"Come on, Its sunday...I could sleep in a bit more, Hamilton…" the young man murmured as he approached the door.

He opened the door to a young woman with short brown hair, with long strands in front of her ears. She wore a yellow dress, with pockets and a plaid red skirt stitched along the bottom.

"Morning, Sleepy~!" The woman chirped, smiling, her hands behind her.

"A-Ah, Renee? What are you doing here?" The young man asked.

The girl kept her smile, as she rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Come on Hiro, I said I would help you with your farming job today." Renee chirped.

Hiro tilted his head.

"Doesn't Your father need you on the ranch?" He asked.

Renee giggled. "I already did my chores, and I wanted to keep my promise from yesterday."

Hiro scratched his head. "W-Well, if you really want to…"

(**This is Renee. She's the daughter of the owners of a neighboring ranch. I met her when I first came to Castanet, when I was still a bit green on this kind of stuff. She's a very good friend, but lately, I've been feeling my feelings have been a bit complicated…)**

Renee poked Hiro's face. "I told you I would, and I'm going to~!" she giggled.

Hiro sighed, and smiled at Renee. "Well, I've got to feed my birds first. Want to help?"

"I came to help anyway!" Renee chirped, as she followed Hiro into his home.

He stood at the door, putting on his boots and gloves.

He looked over at Renee, who smiled brightly at him. He turned red, as he looked away, red as a beet.

(**I guess, "Head over Heels", would be a good guess?**)

"W-Well, lets get to the coop. The chickens must be hungry." Hiro said, walking out the door, with Renee following after.

* * *

They walked into the Coop, to have all the chickens and birds huddle around Hiro.

"W-Wow, you girls must be hungry!" Hiro said, surprised at the mosh pit of chickens he was experiencing.

Renee giggled, as she walked over and picked up a handful of seed and tossed it on the ground.

Hiro followed after, as he picked up more seed as he crouched down to the chickens level, held it the them, allowing them to eat it out of his hands.

"Wow, your birds really like you! Mine don't even go near me…" Renee pouted.

"Well, I give them the upmost care. Right, girls?" Hiro asked.

The chickens all then bawked at the same time, and surrounded Hiro more.

"Think you can gather the eggs while I keep the girls busy?" Hiro asked Renee.

She nodded, as she picked up each individual egg, inspecting them.

"They all look top quality!" She said, inspecting an egg.

Hiro chuckled. "Well, happy birds make the best eggs."

Renee giggled, as she placed the eggs in the shipment bin in the right corner.

After all the chickens were fed and petted, the two left the coop and walked into the barn.

"Morning, ladies! How we feeling today?" Hiro said to his two cows and horse.

They all proceded to moo and neigh in happiness, as the two laughed.

Hiro then grabbed some fodder, and fed each of his animals.

"How ya doing, Bessie?" He asked one of his cows.

The cow named Bessie then mooed lovingly, as she nudged Hiro's arm.

He brushed each of his animals, and used the milker he got from Renee's farm to milk his cows.

"Even the milk is quality…" Renee said, holding the container of milk.

"I take good care of my animals. They are like family to me." He said, as he pet Bessie's head.

Renee giggled. "That a good mentality for a farmer. People could learn from you." Renee said, smiling.

Hiro went red from flattery. "W-Well, Your family seems much more successful than me.." Hiro said, scratching his head.

Renee smiled. "Well, all hearts are different."

Hiro smiled. "Yeah. I guess." He then walked out of the barn, with Renee following after.

They walked out to his plot of soil he was growing his crops on. He kneeled over his wheat, inspected it, and smiled.

"Looks like the wheat is good to go!" He said, smiling at Renee.

She in return smiled back, and walked over to Hiro.

Little did he know, when he stood up and turned around, he had accidentaly collided with Renee, making them both fall to the ground.

They both opened their eyes to see Renee straddling Hiro. They both turned beet red, as Renee quickly stood up.

"S-Sorry…" She said, looking away.

Hiro stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I-Its alright, I-It was my fault anyway…" He said, smiling.

They then looked at eachother, and laughed a bit.

* * *

After a few moments of picking wheat from Hiro's fields and watering the still growing crops, the sun was starting to set.

"Wow. Time went by fast." Hiro said, holding his hoe over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is…" Renee said, looking a bit down.

Hiro looked over at Renee, and sctractched his cheek.

"H-Hey…" He said.

Renee looked at him.

"You...er...Want me to...Walk you home?" Hiro asked, turning pink.

Renee then smilled brightly. "Yes, that would be nice." She said, a bit pink herself.

Hiro then chukled, as he put away his hoe, and they started down the left path down Hiro's home.

They walked on for a few minutes, talking amoungst eachother.

"H-Hey…" Hiro asked.

"Hm?" Renee replied.

"T-T-Thanks for helping out today...I'm sure I'll get a lot from your help." He said, smiling.

Renee smiled back. "Absolutely no problem."

Hiro chuckled to himself. He then looked at Renee, examining her.

Her hair was fashioned so cutely that he couldn't look away from it for one second. Her smiling face made his heart skip a beat.

Yes, you could say he was head over heels in love with her.

_The Flower Festival is coming up...maybe I can ask her out then…_

"Hiro?"

He snapped to reality.

"O-Oh, er, yeah?" he asked.

"You alright? You kinda spaced out there." Renee said, a bit of worry on her face.

"N-No, just….thinking about the upcoming festival…" Hiro lied.

Renee giggled. "Yeah, I'm excited for it too...I love watching all the flowers bloom…" She said, looking out into the fields.

Hiro scratched his cheek.

"W-Well….maybe you could-"

"Hey!"

The two looked over and saw Renee's parents in front of their home, both smiling and waving.

They walked on and stopped in front of her parents.

"Hey, Hiro, hows Will turning out for you?" Renee's father asked, mentioning Hiro's horse.

"He acted like a tough guy at first, but hes a teddybear." Hiro replied.

Renee's father then laughed. "Yeah, I could imagine that."

In that moment, Hiro's stomach growled.

"H-Heh...Hard work can make a guy hungry, huh?" Hiro laughed nervously.

"Oh, Cain, perhaps we could offer Hiro dinner tonight?" Renee's mother asked.

"O-Oh, well, I don't want to imply…" Hiro asked, ignoring his growling stomach.

Cain then chuckled. "Nonsense. You can't live on only the crops you grow, you know."

Hiro sighed. "W-Well…".

Renee's mother then grabbed Hiro's hand, dragging him inside their home. "You're enjoying a meal with us, no question about it. Now come on in, and wash your hands." her mother said, sternly.

Cain laughed, as he followed his wife.

"Looks like shes got ya good, Hiro." He said.

Renee couldn't help but sigh and smile, as she followed after.

A few moments pass, as Renee's family and Hiro were sitting at their dinner table, all talking.

"Yeah, I remember last month when you first got her. For some reason, you got here in the Winter time, so growing crops and caring for animals was hard." Cain said to Hiro.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah, I nearly got frostbite just picking flowers to get by…" he said, laughing back.

"Well, at least your ranch is doing well. Crops, animals, and you all seem happy." Renee giggled.

Hiro went a bit pink. "Y-Yeah...like that one time you helped me get Will out of the forest." He said. "I owe you a lot for that."

Renee smiled, looking over at Hiro.

In that moment, Renee's mother came through the door to the kitchen, with several plates in her hands.

"Eat up! I made extras!" She said.

Everyone then nodded, as they all dug in into the food.

* * *

After a rather filling meal, Hiro was outside Renee's house's door, talking with her.

"Wow...The sky is clear tonight…." Hiro said, looking up.

"Yeah, it is…" Renee replied, looking to the star-lit sky as well.

Hiro then turned around, and walked towards the nearest hill.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" Renee asked.

"I'm gonna watch the stars. You can join me if you like." Hiro said, pointing at the hill parrallel to Renee's home.

She then smiled, as he followed after Hiro.

He laid on his back in the grass, supporting his head with his hands. Renee then joined by laying down next to him, but resting her hands on her abdomen.

"The clear night sky is always so beautiful…" Renee said, looking to the sky.

Hiro turned his head towards Renee and looked at her, lost in his own world.

_Man, shes gorgeous…_

"Hey, Hiro?"

Hiro then snapped to reality, and shook his head.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

She then tunred her head towards Hiro.

"You're a very good friend of mine...so…" she started.

Hiro then sat up.

"Do….do you think I could tell you something important tomorrow? After work?" She asked.

Hiro then tunred beet red.

_Important? Me? C-Could this be a confession? Or maybe she wants to ask me to the Flower Festival? Man, I don't know, but I'm happy!_

"O-Oh, Of course. You can tell me anything…" Hiro said, scratching his head.

Renee then smiled. "Good" she nodded.

"I-In return…" Hiro started.

Renee looked over to Hiro, puzzled.

"Could….I...tell you something...in return?" He asked.

She giggled, as she nodded.

He then went pink, as he scratched his cheek in embarrasment.

He then laid back onto the grass, enjoying the night sky.

* * *

He was walking down the same path he walked from, as he was lost in his star-struck thoughts.

"Wow, Maybe I could confess to her tomorow! This is great!" He sang to himself as he skipped down the path.

He walked on until he reached his home, which was incased with moonlight,in which he entered his home, still dazed.

He walked over to his bed, and sat on it, looking out the window.

_Maybe we could go to the festival together… _

He then turned pink, as he laid down and wrapped himself with his blanket.

_Yeah….That sounds fun…_

His mind flashed to Renee's smiling face as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**And there you have it! I wanted to keep this one a tad short, but I at least wanted to make you interested.**

**If this does well, I will update as I go on. **

**Thank you for your time, and I will see you in the net chapter.**


	2. Confession

**I can admit, there were a few problems with my last chapter. Few typos here and there, but I tried fixing them as much as I could.**

**Thank you for being patient with me, it means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The bright, shining sunlight woke Hiro from sleep, as he stepped out of bed and stretched.

He walked over to his wardrobe, putting on his work clothes, humming to himself. He was overly ecstatic today, from the events of the previous day.

"Oh man, I'm so happy, yet nervous at the same time…" He said to himself, tightening his work gloves.

He then stepped out of his home, as he went to check the birds, then his cows, and then finally his crops.

He looked at the time, and frowned.

"Man, I did all that too fast...What am I supposed to do until later?" He asked himself.

He sighed. "Guess I could visit town. Say hi to the mayor and all." He said, as he popped his neck.

He made sure to let his animals out for some fresh air before he left.

He then whistled, prompting his horse to come to him, who approached him and neighed happily.

He smiled. "Nice to get some exercise, eh, Will?" He said, petting his horse.

The horse brushed its head against Hiro's face, as he chuckled.

"Alright, alright, lets go then." Hiro chuckled, as he mounted his horse.

The two then started on the path towards town, with the mental image of Renee in Hiro's mind.

* * *

They approached the town, with the water from the shores hitting the bays as usual.

Yep. Still bustling as usual.

"H-Hey! What about me!?"

In that moment, a little ball of light flew and approached Hiro.

"O-Oh, Finn! How are ya doing?" Hiro asked nervously.

The ball of light then materialized into what looked like a small fairy, with a long orange hait, organge clothes, and green hair.

"What do you mean, 'How am I doing?"!? I went to visit you, but you weren't home!" The little sprite named "Finn" yelled.

"W-Well...Maybe you could have told me you were going to visit? We don't see eachother that much, every since you decided to stay with the Harvest Goddess." Hiro replied, scratching his head.

Finn puffed his cheeks. "And that gives you a reason to forget about me!?"

Hiro flinched. "L-Look, I'm sorry, alright? I thought you would be overly busy...I mean, the last few times I visited the Harvest Goddess, you said so much as a word to me…"

"Well, the Harvest Goddess keeps me busy, being the caretaker of the Bells and all...But I got a day off today." Finn said, then flew to Hiro and started to hit his head. "And you weren't home!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" Hiro said, as he held out his hand to let Finn land on it. "Just give me a head-up next time, alright, buddy?"

Finn sighed. "Alright. But next time, you better be home!" He demanded, as he sat on Hiro's head.

They then continued on the path, crossing the bridge that led to the town.

"Still busy as ever, ever since you rang the Blue Bell." Finn mentioned, looking over the town.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah, people were real happy when the water and fire came back." Hiro reminisced., then continued on his way.

They crossed the bridge, only to have a short, plump, white-haired man noticed Hiro and his horse, and waved.

"Ah, good morning, Hiro!" the man greeted.

"Morning, Mayor Hamilton. How ya doin today?" Hiro greeted in return, stopping in front of the man.

The man named "Hamilton" smiled. "I'm rather ecstatic today, to be honest."

Hiro tilted his head. "Oh? What for?"

Hamilton giggled to himself. "The rest of the denizens came back! The water was mysteriously fixed, and everyone came back! The town is bustling again!" He said, smiling brightly.

Hiro smiled. "Really? Well, I'm excited to meet them!"

Hamilton nodded, still smiling. "Yes, I'm sure they would be glad to meet you!"

Hiro nodded, grinning.

Hamilton then looked at the town clock. "Sorry to cut this short, but I must be on my way. Enjoy your day!" He said as he waved, then walked into town hall.

Hiro waved back, as he dismounted his horse, keeping it in front of town hall.

He walked down the downwards ramp until the was about to pass the Tailor shop.

He scratched his chin. "Maybe they got a new stock?" He said, as he walked towards the door.

* * *

He had opened the door, to have two smiling faces greet him at the door.

One looked like an old woman, who looked about half of Hiros size, wearing a bonnet.

The other was a young woman, with long-cut blue hair, wearing a blue dress.

"Ah, morning, Hiro!" The old woman greeted.

"Morning, Shelly. Hows business today?" Hiro greeted back.

The blue-haired girl smiled. "Well, its about to get better!"

Hiro chuckled. "You're beaming more than usual, Candace."

The girl named "Candace" giggled.

"We have our star worker back from her studies! We're gonna explode because of her!" SHelly said, excited.

Hiro widened his eyes in surprise. "Oh? That other one you two mentioned?"

Both women nodded in unison.

"Yes. But while you're waiting how about I show you an exclusive look at a new outfit we have?" Candace asked.

Hiro smiled. "Exclusive? Why do I get that kind of honor?"

"You're our best customer after all!" Shelly said, smiling at Hiro.

Candace picked up a set of clothes, and started walking towards Hiro.

In that moment, she tripped on her long dress, causing her to tumble.

Luckily, Hiro caught her in the knick of time, along with the clothes.

"Phew. Close one there, huh?" Hiro said, looking at Candace in his arm.

Candace went beet red. "T-T-Thanks…"

He helped her up, but kept the set of clothes in his hand.

"Not a problem. Is this the outfit?" Hiro asked, looking at the clothes.

Candace cleared her throat, clearing her embarrassment. "Y-Yes, they are...We made sure that the colors fit you right."

Hiro looked at Candace in surprise. "Y-You...Mean you guys made it for me?" Hiro asked.

"Think of it as a thank-you, for keeping us running until Luna got here." Shelly replied, smiling.

Hiro went a bit pink, as he scratched his cheek. "T-Thanks guys...I don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing. Its the least we can do." Candace said, smiling as well.

Hiro grinned. "So...Where's this 'Luna' you two were mentioning?" Hiro asked.

Shelly perked her head. "Oh! That right! Oh, she'll be here any moment."

Hiro nodded. "Alright. I thought I could introduce myself and be on my way. I need to…" Hiro said, then stopped.

"Do what, dear?" Shelly asked.

"...Help Cain on his farm. Yeah, he helped me plenty, and I thought I'd return the favor." Hiro said, attempting to lie about Renee.

"Well, we wish you a job well done." Candace said, smiling more.

In that moment, the sound of the front door opened.

Everyone looked towards the door to a girl, with rather large, pink pigtails, with small white flowers. She looked about a foot taller than Shelly, but was still short compared to Hiro.

She also had a small, orange and white summer dress on, along with pink shoes.

"Hey, Grandma, who's this?" The girl asked.

"Oh! Luna! You're here, I wanted to introduce you to Hiro. He's the new rancher we talked about in your letters." Shelly said.

Hiro waved to the girl named "Luna". "Hi. I've heard a lot about you." He introduced, smiling.

Luna then looked at Hiro, smiling back. "You must be the one that helped keep the shop running while I was gone. My name is Luna. Its nice to meet you." she said, bowing.

Hiro then bowed back. "Well, you guys always have the best looking clothes." He said, smiling.

She giggled in return. "Well, thank you for considering us. I'll make sure that we bring a better selection for you next time."

"Absolutely. Thank you very much." Hiro said, then looked at the time. "Oh, I should be going. Thank you very much ladies, I'll see you later!" He said, as he rushed out the door.

All three ladies then waved good-bye to the rushing Hiro, as they then returned to their work.

* * *

Hiro rushed back to his horse, as he put the clothes in his rucksack. He quickly mounted Will, as he patted the horse's neck.

"Lets go, Will, I've got a date!" He said, as Will then neighed, then rushed down the path.

Hiro ran Will hard, trying to go as fast as they both can.

"I'm sorry, big guy, I'll get you a fresh basket of apples when I'm done with this, just keep going a little more!" Hiro yelled, as they passed his home.

They noticed the sun was starting to set, as they sped past the beach, the cliffside, and finally past the bridge.

It was dusk by the time they reached the homestead of Horn Ranch, in which Hiro saw Renee on the front porch, as if she was waiting for him.

Hiro and Will came to an abrupt stop, as he quickly dismounted his horse, and ran up to the porch.

"Wow, you two look like you're out of breath." Renee noticed, standing up.

"W-Well, I didn't want to be late…" Hiro said back.

Renee couldn't help but smile, as she started to walk towards the nearby hill. "Care to join me? I need to tell you something…" She asked.

Hiro had a surge of happiness, as he quickly followed Renee towards the hill.

They walked until they found the same spot they laid on the previous night, as Renee then sat down. Hiro joined her, as he sat next to her.

Renee looked at Hiro. "Hiro…"

Hiro looked back at Renee, a bit pink, and extremely nervous.

"Y-Yeah?"

"We've been friends for a while now, haven't we?" She asked.

Hiro made a nervous chuckle. "Y-Yeah, ever since I first got here. About a month and a half ago?" he replied.

Renee giggled. "Yeah...Now...I can tell you something...personal, right?"

Hiro flinched. "O-O-Of course! You can tell me anything!" Hiro nervously stated.

Renee then giggled. "Well….I need to tell you...that…"

Hiro's heart was beating extremely fast, as he waited, anticipating what Renee needed to say.

"Yo! Renee! Hiro!"

They both looked out, with Renee smiling in what looked like joy.

A white-haired man with a green, white, and blue striped jacket, with a blue shirt underneath, with white pants that reached his ankles, with sandals, and a sun hat hung over his shoulders.

"Toby!" Renee said in joy, then ran to the man named "Toby".

"T-Toby?" Hiro said, confused.

He then saw Renee embrace Toby, which made him more confused.

"Geez, ya miss me much?" Toby said, returning the embrace.

Hiro then stood up, and walked towards the pair.

"Hey, Hiro. How ya doin?" Toby said.

"G-Good…" Hiro replied, trying to understand what was going on.

Renee then let go of Toby, and turned to Hiro. "Ah, that right. I need to tell you…" Renee said, smiling brightly.

Hiro wanted to frown, but he didn't let his mouth do so.

In that moment, Renee hugged Toby's arm.

Hiro didn't know what to think of this. He could feel his heart sink. "W-What?" Hiro weakly asked, watching the two together.

Renee giggled, then spoke, still holding Toby's arm.

"Toby asked me out, and I said yes! Isn't that nice?"

* * *

**Well. First act of real drama I've done in a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys were on the edge of your seat with this, and if you liked it, I'll be sure to make the next part quickly.**

**Thank you for your time, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
